kofworldbattletournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Andy Bogard
Andy Bogard (アンディ・ボガード, Andī Bogādo) is a video game character in both the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series of fighting games by SNK Playmore. He is Terry Bogard's younger brother. His official nickname is The Human Weapon. StoryEdit Fatal FuryEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/9/9a/Andy-99.jpgAndy Bogard in his classic outfit. Andy is one of Jeff Bogard's adopted sons and the younger brother to Terry. When their father dies at the hands ofGeese Howard, Andy decided to perfect his own martial art over at Japan to differentiate himself from his brother. During his time in Japan, Andy was taught the Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu (Shiranui Style Ninja Technique) and a form of empty-handed combat called Koppouken by Hanzo Shiranui. A decade after Jeff's death, he reunites with Terry in South Town. After paying respects to Jeff's grave, they encounter Joe Higashi and learn about the King of Fighters tournament hosted by Geese. He enters with them in an attempt to avenge their father, but lost before he reached Geese. When Terry defeated Geese, Andy felt a mixed sense of closure and returned to Japan to continue his training. After their first King of Fighters Tournament, a new tournament was held, this time hosted by Wolfgang Krauser. Andy, though present in the competition, did not accomplish much story-wise. During the events of Fatal Fury 3, Andy suffered a chest wound that continued to hamper him in the Real Bout series. He additionally has an ending which mirrors Terry's scenario in Real Bout but this is considered non-canon in Mark of the Wolves. Ever since Geese's death, the fall of the First Southtown, and the birth of Second Southtown, Andy has been busy training Hokutomaru through the ways of Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu and Koppouken. Instead of fighting in the tournament himself, he sends Hokutomaru in his place to see what his apprentice has learned. In Hokutomaru's ending, Andy writes him a note saying that he was proud to see Hokutomaru's progress. Then he ended the note by saying he is no longer his teacher but his rival and that they will cross paths again. The King of FightersEdit When the new King of Fighters '94 tournament was announced, Andy joined Terry and Joe to form a team. Since then, Andy has always agreed to follow his brother Terry whenever he decided to enter the new version of the King of Fighters tournament. He seems to reluctantly enter the tournaments as time goes on, either pressured by Maior Joe to enter the team. With new rules in KOF '99 allowing teams of four members, Mai Shiranui (in KOF '99) and Blue Mary (KOF 2000 and KOF 2001) joined the team. Beginning in the Ash Saga (KOF 2003), Andy left the Fatal Fury team to take care of his disciple, Hokutomaru, who fell sick with the mumps. He stays absent in KOF XI to presumably continue training his student. He rejoins his brother and Joe in KOF XIII for old time's sake. In the Maximum Impact series, Andy did not want to participate and immersed himself in training. He admits privately to Mai in the sequel that he feels his fighting ability is impotent and wants to wait for another time to challenge his brother. In a side story for Regulation A, however, he states that his fight with Terry "may not be far off". PersonalityEdit Andy is a quiet and rather stoic man who always sets his sights on improving himself. Although he is usually serious, he breaks form when confronted with things that make him uncomfortable -such as his height- and hides his embarrassment with boastful declarations. Andy acts as the withdrawn and analytical observer amongst his friends. As far back as he can remember, He has never won anything over his elder brother and seems to suffer from an inferiority complex because of it. He respects him yet feels that he has to one day overcome him. He's also in love with Mai, but rarely expresses it, as he personally feels that he is not yet mature enough to handle marriage and training at the same time. He seems perplexed by Mai's actions towards him but will do everything he can to protect her. Their relationship is usually used for comedic effect in the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series. PowersEdit *'Gather Chi:' Andy can gather chi energy from Gaia, the mother-earth. *'Energy Projectile:' Andy can fire a ball of chi energy from his hands called Hishouken. *'Energy Attacks:' Andy can use chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks, etc.) *'Fire Attacks:' Andy can use fire to increase the damage of his normal attacks and even engulf his body in flames. SkillsEdit *'Acrobatics:' Andy is very proficient with acrobatics thanks to his ninjutsu training *'Stealth:' Due to his ninja training, Andy is proficient in stealth. Fighting StyleEdit Andy employs Koppouken as his fighting style. Koppouken is an old Japanese martial art that has some karateand ninjutsu moves. Some time after mastering Koppouken, Andy went to learn the Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu with Hanzo Shiranui. MusicEdit *'Chotto Koikki na Kenka Yarou (A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk)' - Player VS. Player BGM in Fatal Fury, shared with Terry and Joe. *'Pasta' - Fatal Fury 2 and Fatal Fury Special *'Raihatou (Thunder Surge Warrior)' - Fatal Fury 3, Real Bout Fatal Fury, and Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *'Raihatou Gaiden (Thunder Surge Warrior Sidestory)' - Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 *'Ribbon of the Night' - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Napolitan Blues' - Fatal Fury Team's theme from The King of Fighters '94, shared with Terry and Joe. *'Club M ~Flute in the Sky~' - Fatal Fury Team's theme from The King of Fighters '95, shared with Terry and Joe. *'Big Shot' - Fatal Fury Team's theme from The King of Fighters '96, shared with Terry and Joe. *'Kurikinton ~Gomame Guitar Ver.~ (Chestnuts and Mashed Sweet Potatoes ~Gomame Guitar Ver.~)'- Fatal Fury Team's theme from The King of Fighters '98, shared with Terry and Joe. *'176th Street' - Fatal Fury Team's theme from The King of Fighters '99, shared with Terry, Joe, and Mai. *'Terry 115' - Fatal Fury Team's theme from The King of Fighters 2000, shared with Terry, Joe, and Blue Mary. *'All OK!' - Fatal Fury Team's theme from The King of Fighters 2001, shared with Terry, Joe, and Mary. *'Kurikinton' - Fatal Fury Team's theme from The King of Fighters 2002, shared with Terry and Joe. *'Wild Street' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Sun Shine Glory' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Andy no Tatakai' - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *'Andy' - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *'Lucky Paradise' - Shared image song with Mai in Garou Densetsu Special Voice ActorsEdit *Jun Hashimoto - Fatal Fury 2~Special *Keiichi Nanba - Fatal Fury 3~present *Tomoko Maruo - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (as young Andy) *Tony Sampson - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (English voice as young Andy) *Peter Wilds - animated specials (English voice) *Jeff Manning - The King of Fighters XII (English voice) *Ryō Horikawa - Dengeki Bunko drama CD series Live Action ActorsEdit *Curtis Wood Willis - Fatal Fury Special live action commercials Game AppearancesEdit *Fatal Fury *Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters 94 *Fatal Fury 3 *The King of Fighters 95 *Real Bout Fatal Fury *The King of Fighters 96 *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters 97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 *The King of Fighters 98 *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Fatal Fury: First Contact *The King of Fighters 99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX2 *The King of Fighters Neowave *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *Garou Densetsu Special *Garou Densetsu Sougeki *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Mobile AppearancesEdit *Days of Memories (first, fourth, and eighth titles) - unplayable; text-only cameo in the fourth *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite - boss character *Gungho Games - character skin Cameo AppearancesEdit *The King of Fighters 2003 - during Fatal Fury and Women Team's endings *SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos - in-text cameo in Mai's ending *Capcom vs SNK - cameo in Mai's K.O. quote *Capcom vs SNK 2 - cameo in Mai's K.O. quote *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - in-text character; participates in Mai's story *KOF Sky Stage - in Mai's ending *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - cameo in Mai's win quotes and K.O. quote *The King of Fighters XI - during Fatal Fury Team's ending *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 Anime AppearancesEdit *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture Similar CharactersEdit *Shadow Andy See alsoEdit *Andy Bogard/Gallery TriviaEdit *Andy's Japanese speech patterns has changed a bit over the years. In his debut, he referred to Terry as "Ani-shaa (兄貴)", the archaic version for the "big brother". Since Fatal Fury 3, however, he calls him the more common phrase for "older brother", "Nii-san" (兄さん). He also used to refer to himself as "boku" before using the more formal "watashi" and masculine "ore". *According to Terry's character album, he is well aware of Andy's desires to surpass him and recognizes him to be his greatest living rival. To counter his brother's effort, Terry constantly strives to improve himself by fighting stronger opponents. *In the Fatal Fury movie, Terry loses to the CPU Andy in the arcade game he was playing. CardsEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/4/41/Andycfc1.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/e/e4/Andycfc2.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/9/95/Andybogard.png SpritesEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/c/cb/Andyngpcff.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/8/88/Andyff.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/6/64/Andyff2.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/7/7e/Andyff3.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/6/66/Andyrbffs.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/b/bd/Andy94.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/9/9f/Andy96.gifhttp://images.wikia.com/snk/images/a/ac/Andy98.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/3/3f/Andy2001.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/6/6f/Andy_stand.gif GalleryEdit http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Andy_Bogard_FF.jpgAndy Bogard in Fatal Furyhttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Andy_Bogard_FF2.jpgAndy Bogard in Fatal Fury 2http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Andy_Bogard_FF3.jpgAndy Bogard in Fatal Fury 3http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Andy_Bogard_RBS.jpgAndy Bogard in Real Bout Special Fatal Furyhttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Andy_Bogard_Kof_%2794.jpgAndy Bogard in Kof '94http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Andy_Bogard_Kof%2796.jpgAndy Bogard in Kof '96http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Andy_Bogard_kof%2701.jpgAndy Bogard in Kof 2001http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Andy-kofxii.jpgAndy in KOF XII.